Теория перспектив
Теория перспектив предложена Дэниэлом Канеманом и Амосом Тверски в 1979, как обобщение результатов обширных эмпирических наблюдений и эвристических свидетельств; описывает, как индивидуумы оценивают 1) вероятности событий и 2) потери и выигрыши; в оригинальной формулировке термин «перспективы» авторы теории относили к исходам лотереи; теория разделена на две стадии: * «редактирование (editing)» вероятностей событий (гипотеза взвешенной вероятности), * «оценка (evaluation)» потерь и выигрышей (гипотеза фабрикации относительной полезности). На первой стадии «редактируются» вероятности событий на основе существующих эвристик и результатов наблюдений, чтобы упростить и облегчить вторую стадию «оценки» потерь и выигрышей. Оценка потерь и выигрышей: гипотеза относительной полезности и гипотеза фабрикации Оценки полезности потерь и выигрышей делаются людьми относительно некоторой [[Когнитивная привязка|точки отсчёта (гипотеза относительной полезности)]]. Функция ценности (эскизно показанная на рисунке справа), которая проходит через точку отсчёта, имеет асимметричный s-образный вид и показывает, что при одном и том же абсолютном значении ценности воздействие потери сильнее, чем воздействие выигрыша (гипотеза «фабрикации» полезности). Некоторые типы поведения людей, наблюдаемые в экономике, такие как эффект расположения или неприятие риска / стремление к риску (в случае выигрышей или потерь называемое «эффектом асимметричного отражения»), также могут быть объяснены на основе данной теории перспектив. Важное следствие теории перспектив (основано на гипотезе «фабрикации полезности (framing utility)» результатов сделки) состоит в том, что на то, каким образом экономические агенты «фабрикуют» для себя результат сделки или транзакции, опираясь на собственное субъективное мнение, влияет полезность, ожидаемая ими в результате сделки или транзакции. Этот аспект теории перспектив, в частности, широко использовался в «поведенческой экономике» и «ментальном бухгалтерском учете». Теория «фабрикации» и теория перспектив были применены к разнообразному диапазону ситуаций, которые до этого казались непоследовательными со стандартной рациональной экономической точки зрения: «загадка премиальных акций», «статус-кво отклонение», различные азартные игры и «загадки заключения пари», «интертемпоральное потребление» и «эффект снабжения». Другое возможное следствие теории перспектив для экономики (основано на гипотезе взвешенной вероятности) — то, что полезность может быть относительной величиной (относительно какой-либо точки отсчёта), в отличие от классических аддитивных функций полезности, лежащих в основе большой части «неоклассической экономики» и не обладающих этим свойством. Обе гипотезы «фабрикации» относительной полезности, выдвинутые Канеманом и Тверски, совместимы, например, с психологическими исследованиями счастья, которые открыли, что субъективные меры благосостояния относительно устойчивы в течение долгого времени, даже в ситуации больших увеличений благосостояния (Easterlin, 1974; Франк, 1997) Оценка вероятностей событий: гипотеза взвешенной вероятности Оригинальная версия теории перспектив открыла глаза на возможность нарушений доминирования первого порядка: оказывается, что одна перспектива вполне может быть предпочтена другой, даже если это приведет к худшему результату с вероятностью единица. Хотя фаза редактирования вероятностей событий справляется с этой проблемой, но лишь за счет введения нетранзитивности в предпочтениях. Пересмотренная в 1992 первоначальная (образца 1979 года) версия теории перспектив, названная [[совокупная теория перспектив|совокупной теорией перспектив (cumulative prospect theory)]] преодолевает данную проблему более общим образом на основе выдвинутой авторами гипотезы «взвешенной вероятности» при помощи взвешенной вероятностной функции (эскизно показанная на рисунке слева), опирающейся на теорию ранго-зависимой ожидаемой полезности. Совокупная теория перспектив может использоваться для бесконечно многих, а также для непрерывных результатов (например, когда результат сделки может быть любым реальным числом). Гипотеза «взвешенной вероятности» совместима с результатами многочисленных эмпирических наблюдений, согласно которым большинство вероятностей событий людьми «недооцениваются», а малые вероятности — «переоцениваются». Источники * Easterlin, Richard A. (1974) "Does Economic Growth Improve the Human Lot?" in Paul A. David and Melvin W. Reder, eds., Nations and Households in Economic Growth: Essays in Honor of Moses Abramovitz, New York: Academic Press, Inc. * Frank, Robert H. (1997) "The Frame of Reference as a Public Good", The Economic Journal 107 (November), 1832-1847. * Kahneman, Daniel, and Amos Tversky (1979) "Prospect Theory: An Analysis of Decision under Risk", Econometrica, XVLII, 263-291. * Tversky, Amos, and Daniel Kahneman (1992) "Advances in prospect theory: cumulative representation of uncertainty", Journal of Risk and Uncertainty, 5, 297-323. См.также * Эвентологическая теория перспектив Category:Экономика Category:Психология Category:Эвентология Category:Экономика неопределённости category:Поведение потребителя category:Маркетинг category:Финансовые теории category:Теория принятия решений Category:Мотивация Category:Психологические теории